


A knot for the occasion

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bodymodification (kind), Bottom Gavin, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, They are not siblings or share blood in any kind, Top Elijah, Trans Male Character, You Have Been Warned, blowjob, consensual drug use, cum, like really filthy, lots and lots of it, namecalling, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: Gavin got invited for dinner at his boyfriends, everything is to perfect to be the only thing that Elijah wants for this evening.Gavin is not prepared for it.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	A knot for the occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Symbolic_Deviant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbolic_Deviant/gifts).

> Happy (late) Birthday BeanyBabyBoy!!
> 
> I hope you like it and it is to your taste!
> 
> Love you :*

Being invited to Elijah for dinner was not a rare occurrence, he was invited regularly but didn’t attend all the time, work being in the way most of the time. 

But still, this dinner was a little surprise. Elijah had made a big fanfare about it, making absolutely sure that Gavin could attend. It wasn’t even his birthday dinner. As his birthday had been a few weeks back and had been celebrated with a long and exciting weekend.

Elijah had welcomed him with a sweet kiss, had pulled him to the dining room, vacant of any Chloes, and had presented him with his favorite dinner, Chicken-Gnocchi-Soup. Gavin had gotten suspicious then. Not that Elijah was a bad cook, but his favorite dinner? That happened on his birthday, not on any other day or when he got up and do it himself.

But he had let himself be pushed down on a chair and let be dined and wined, by his boyfriend of three years. How this happens Gavin still didn’t know, but he wasn’t complaining. Not with his favorite dinner on the table.

After the main course Elijah had severed him desert, also his favorite cookies, still warm from the oven all perfectly gooey inside. He had eaten them with the same gusto he had gobbled down the soup. Elijah just commenting with a fond smile, telling him how adorable he was when eating like a hungry possum. He had blushed to his hair roots and had just shoveled more food into his mouth. 

With the cookies he was even more hands-on, licking his fingers for any drop of molten chocolate and crumb he missed. Elijah chuckling at him and feeding him the crumbs he missed. It had all been so sweet. 

And now they were here in Elijah’s smoking room, even if the man didn't allow him to smoke here, sitting on one of the many leather sofas, enjoying the evening and company. He was out of his typical leather jacket now, happy and filled with good food, his usual frown gone from his face. 

“Here, Gav.” Elijah handed him a glass with amber liquid, one finger no ice as he favored it. 

He took it with a thankful nod and turned to the other man, when he settled down next to him also a glass in his hand, with equal amber liquid, but with ice. 

Gavin watched the profile of his boyfriend, watching him sip his drink.

“So what’s the catch?”

“Huhm?”

Gavin took a big gulp of his drink, taking some courage with it. 

“You inviting me, the dinner, dessert and this?” He made a gesture to point around them.

Elijah smiled one of his sharp charming smiles, the one that Gavin fell for so fast.

“What? Am I not allowed to spoil my boyfriend?” 

Blushing Gavin looked away. He still wasn’t used to Elijah calling him that.

“No, of course not” he tried to save the situation “but, you -.”

Elijah laughed the deep and smooth kind, the kind he never showed on TV. Gavin blushed more and crossed his arms, pouting. 

Elijah just laughed more and Gavin pouted more. Then strong and deft fingers curled around his biceps.

“Come here.”

Not giving in directly to tease the man on its own and show his displeasure of the situation, he stayed in his place. But soon he found his way into his partners' lap, looking now down at the taller man. Elijah's eyes sparkled with mischief and then Gavin was already pulled down into a sweet kiss.

He loved kissing Elijah. His lips plush and warm, his tongue wicked turning him to goo in no time. Like now, because it didn’t need long before Elijah's tongue found its way into his mouth, making him lose his breath. Hands coming up behind his head, pressing him closer, touching his hair, so he couldn’t flee. Just like he liked it.

Elijah let him go when he notice he needed air. Gavin always could trust him to take care of him, to stop when needed, to know that he wouldn’t be hurt. 

He was and felt flushed all over, his lips a swollen and a pretty red, his hair already a mess. Elijah looked like nothing happened, besides the Cheshire cat-like smile on his face. 

“It’s always fascinating how a little kissing makes you lose it, Gav.”

If Elijah hadn’t made his brain stop working for the next few seconds with his tongue the detective would have been pouting again. 

Gavin looked back at his boyfriend's lips and made a move to get back to them for more, but a hand on his chest stopped him. He looked up at Elijah’s steel-blue eyes. 

“I maybe had an ulterior motive for this evening.” was confessed with a slightly apologetic tone.

“Huh?”

Elijah produced a small vial with a dark pink liquid inside out of his jeans pocket. Gavin looked at the vial in question then to Elijah, still with unfocused eyes.

“I maybe had a little dip in your porn research a few weeks back, for your birthday of course, and found your intensive search for this particular subject”, Elijah began. 

His brain still being a little mushy from the kissing, needed a second to catch up. The rest of his blood rushed to his face. He looked at Elijah with big eyes. 

“I was intrigued myself, to be completely honest. And then I found on the bill of the card I have given you this particular object you brought.” 

Elijah had given him an unlimited credit card, all sleek and black, one year in their relationship. Elijah had wanted him comfortable when Gavin had protested to move into his mansion or a better apartment on Elijah’s payroll. He hadn’t been too happy, but it had been a compromise. He only had used it a few times if he needed some stuff desperately or when something needed to be handled discreetly. Like the thing, he brought barely two months ago and still hadn’t used. 

“Sadly the things I needed for that, weren’t ready for your birthday, but we made due, didn’t we?”

Gavin nodded, still blushing. Remembering the weekend, that had stolen his breath and made him feel so loved and used at the same time. 

Elijah was still grinning. “But now they are and I would very much like to try them out. If you agree of course.”

He looked at the vial and then back at his boyfriend, thinking. The other waited patiently. 

“W-what does it do?” Why was he the fuck stuttering?

“Well… It brings your body in the state of ecstasy that you watched so eagerly in porn.”

Gavin swallowed nervously when he asked the next question. “An-and the other thing?”

Elijah got his big Cheshire cat smile back. 

“Be assured my dear, I already have taken care of that.”

And with that, Elijah bucked up against the detective and he gasped, could feel his boyfriend already half-hard through his jeans and something unusual hard and bulbous at his groin. 

Looking down with wide eyes at his still grinning boyfriend, he whimpered when anything clicked together. 

“But it’s all your decision, my dear. I completely understand if it’s too much at the moment and I believe we can fi-”

Before he could have finished his sentences, Gavin had grabbed the vial out of his hand, pulled the cork and drank it like a shot of tequila. It tasted artificial and overpowering sweet on his tongue.

His boyfriend was now the one looking at him with wide eyes, but then he laughed heartily. 

“It’s always refreshing how impulsive you can be Gav.”

Gavin smiled boyishly down at him. 

“What now?”

Elijah moved a little up, pushing Gavin off his lap and made him stand.

“Now, my dear we go to the bedroom where I can taste the fruit of my labor, to all my pleasure.”

He linked his hand with Gavin and they moved quickly out of the room. The open and dripping vial all forgotten on the floor. 

\------

—---

Gavin absolute hated the many hallways of Elijah’s mansion. It was like a maze but ten times worse. His boyfriend pulled him through a new hallway and he growled in annoyance. 

He can feel his mind getting hazier already, hallways bleeding together with their dark grey walls, his steps getting more sluggish. 

Finally, Elijah opened the door to his fucking bedroom. Gavin stumbles behind him and before he can fall, his legs giving out under him, he is caught by strong hands, that manhandle him on the bed. 

He moans quietly when he feels the soft sheets under him, rubs his stubbly chin against them. 

“My my my, already so gone, Gavi?” Elijah sounds amused.

He moans in protest of the nickname. He feels drunk, sluggish, a haze over his thoughts. But it’s good, warm and soft, makes him feel hot. He can feel how hard his cock already is, rubbing against his underwear, how he is wetting it. 

He moans anew in displeasure and tries to get out of his clothes. He feels so hot, he feels too much. 

But his attempts to get out of the offending clothes are fruitless. His fingers don’t want to cooperate with him, just uselessly pawing at the fabric.

Elijah chuckles near him and then the bed dips and he feels hands pushing his aside, him laying like a starfish on his back, letting them do their bidding. They make quick work with the clothes, getting him to his black boxer briefs who feel already soaked. 

He hears the chuckle again, above him now. Then he feels the last offending fabric being peeled from his skin, with a little difficulty. 

Moaning weakly when the cold air hits his hard dick and wet hole, he tries to shy away, closing his legs. But they get spread and deft fingers touch his cock. He keens, the fingers are rubbing against it making him buck weakly. Another pair of fingers join, moving along his dripping hole with featherlight touch, stroking his wet folds gently. He nearly screams, alone this soft-touch feels too much. Fireworks go up behind his eyelids. 

“You’re even wetter than normal, dripping. It must be working then.” He hears a voice he registers as Elijah with his foggy mind. 

He turns to it, groans in high tone when the fingers leave him and his throbbing cock. He wants them back. 

Elijah chuckles again and makes quick work with getting out of his clothes. 

Gavin’s own hand in the meantime, while he unfocused tries to watch Elijah getting out of his clothes, finds his way down his body, a herculean task itself with how weak he feels. He keens loudly when he finds his dick, but he is too uncoordinated to do much, then to press between the V of his legs and rut against it. His body can't do finesse right now and doesn't want to. He wants to get off, he wants to be fucked. 

Bucking and rutting against his already wet hand in a helpless manner, the bed dips again and Elijah sits down near him. Gavin doesn't register anything of that, too lost in his hazy pleasure, but he does when Elijah grabs his wrist and pulls his hand away. Gavin sobs loudly in despair. 

“None of that. You know who that cock and hole belong to Gavin.”

Gavin whimpers in agreement or at least tries. Elijah rewards him with a pat on the cheek. Then he moves lower to his shoulders and manhandles him again on the bed, so now his cheek is resting against Elijah's tight, laying between his open legs. 

Another hand pulls at his hair. “Common now, be a good boy and suck my dick.”

Gavin moans he can feel saliva garner in his mouth on the thought of a dick in his mouth. So he follows willingly where Elijah’s hands pull him, opens his mouth obediently for Elijah to push his cock in. 

He groans loudly when he can taste it on his tongue. Eager for more he tries to take Elijah deeper, spit dripping from his stretched lips, moaning weakly. 

“Such a whore, so eager for my cock.” Elijah presses his hand down to make him take more, his voice sounds breathy.

Gavin whimpers at the word can feel a jolt of pleasure going through his whole body with it. His hole contracting hungry on nothing, wanting so desperately to be filled as his mouth was. 

Trying not to choke on Elijah’s cock, he had it in his mouth often enough to be trained for it, he lets himself be pushed lower. He wished his hands wouldn’t be so useless now, so he could cup Elijah’s balls like he likes it or better stuff his fingers in his arching hole. 

Elijah’s pulling comes to a stop when Gavin comes to his groin, his throat bulging with cock. But that isn’t Elijah’s groin he is kissing with his lips, it’s the thing that Elijah installed for him. 

Gavin goes cross-eyed to see it, it feels so real already, soft and warm skin at his lips. 

“You feel that whore?”

Gavin tries to nod. Elijah lays his head back and laughs. 

“That’s right, that’s my knot, bitch. I will fill you up with it, till you dripping with my come.”

A loud moan his an answer enough and Elijah laughs again. He knows how desperate he is for it. 

Breathing to his nose with the cock in his mouth, Gavin tries to take more, to stretch his lips around the knot. But hands in his hair stop him, pull him back.

“We don’t want to dislocate your jaw, whore.”

With that Elijah pulls harder on his hair, makes him whimper, and starts to move his head with his trust, fucking his throat fast and hard. He just takes it, loves the feeling of being used, being just a toy for Elijah. 

It’s sloppy and loud, spit running down Gavin's chin, Elijah being loud in the pleasure he takes. Gavin can't even make his tongue move to lick along Elijah’s dick. 

But what he can do, he notices in a heavenly second, is move his lower body, so he can rut against the soft sheets, rub his cock against them making a big wet spot with his slick on it. He closes his eyes in pleasure when his boyfriend doesn’t stop him.

Elijah’s breath gets harsher and with one loud moan, he pulls Gavin as close as possible to his knot, groaning when he released in the tight throat. Gavin chokes on the cum flowing down his mouth and he pulls aways. Still coming he spurts the rest of his seed all over his face, paints a pretty picture and then lets go of his partner. 

Gavin swallows as much as he can, it's so much more than normal. It drips down his lips and chin and when Elijah pulls out and comes all over his face he whimpers happily, feeling the hot cum on his skin. 

His rutting against the sheets doesn't stop and when the last drop hits his skin he comes with a weak keen, slumping forward out of Elijah’s grip, cheek mashed against the sheets. 

He feels like floating, cum still dripping from his lips. 

He isn’t allowed long to float in the sweet haze of submission, as Elijah cradles his face. Gavin tries to look at him but his eyes are too unfocused, but he can recognize the smile on his boyfriend's lips. He tries to smile too but doesn't know if his face muscle obeys his command. 

Gentle fingers scoop up some of the cum, cooling down on his face, bringing the dirty finger to his mouth. In an instant, he obediently opens his mouth to suck it clean. Moans at the taste and at the feeling in his throat that is so raw from the fucking. 

Elijah takes some time to mostly clean his face, feeding Gavin his cum, letting him float before he talks. 

“You want it in you, don’t you, my little cum whore? Want it to fill you up like I just did with your mouth. Want to feel my cum hot in your belly.”

Gavin moans around the fingers can feel his cock and wet hole trop with the words. He wants that, oh he wants that. He tries to tell that his boyfriend, but words don’t come out, but he seems to understand when a new grin spreads over his lips.

Faster than Gavin really can follow with his still clouded mind he is pulled and turned, positioned on his hands and knees, trembling a little. He lets his head hang low.

Clam hands move along his back and side, patting the skin lovingly before they come to a stop at his ass. With strength his legs are spread more, so Elijah can have a better look on his display.

With his head hung low, he can look between his legs to see Elijah kneeling behind him, his hands kneading his ass teasingly. His hole is so wet he can feel and see it when a drip of slick pearls from his hard dick and falls down on the sheets. 

“So wet for me,” Elijah purrs in admiration. 

With some kind of reverence, Elijah moves lower, till he comes to his cock, teases it a little with one finger. Gavin gasps and whines for more. 

And he should get more. 

If Gavin could see it, he would know that Elijah’s big Cheshire cat grin holds no good intentions. 

He gives a spank to Gavin’s ass, makes him drip more on the sheets and whimper, the slap echoing in the room. Then he spreads his cheeks and Gavin screams brokenly when he feels Elijah’s tongue harshly lapping at his hole. 

Gavin is given no second to get himself together, when Elijah breeches him with his tongue, making hip whimper and sob, tears forming in his eyes. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. Gavin didn’t know if he should press back or flee, but Elijah’s strong grip on his cheeks took away any chance of both ideas. 

On one point he starts crying, while Elijah probs and licks him, makes him even wetter with his own fluids. Not being able to handle pleasure he falls a little in his position. His hands give out under him and he lands on his elbows, hair touching the sheets when Elijah presses deep. 

He feels so close to coming and he wants!

But before the fire in his whole body can grow higher, Elijah lets go of him. He wails in the loss, tears falling on the sheets. 

It doesn’t need long for Elijah to give him a new sensation. With a loud slick sound and two fingers, his wet hole gets spanked. Setting his swollen flesh a flame, the slick adding to the burn. Gavin screams loudly, that he can feel his teeth rattling in his mouth, throwing back his head. 

“That’s for misbehaving,” Elijah informs him. 

Gavin tries to find a way to answer him, to plead that he will behave now, to tell how sorry he is. But he can’t, not with the pleasure flowing through any corner of his body, not with his mind so hazy. 

And he doesn’t really need to. 

Elijah moves his hands, caging Gavin at his hips and gets up on his knees. With one fast and hard thrust, he breaches his partner's hole to the limit, till he can feel himself against Gavin's ass. 

A silent scream leaves Gavin’s lips. He can’t. He can’t. But by the gods, does he want!

Elijah shows no mercy. Fucks him harsh and fast, takes no break to give Gavin even a second to adjust. With every thrust, Gavin can feel Elijah’s appendage pressing against him. It’s unnaturally warm against his wet center and he moans loudly when he can feel it pressing against him. 

Gavin can’t keep up with Elijah’s hard thrusting, just whimper, and wail for more, tears falling a new. When the spot is hit, he sees white before his eyes for a second and falls on the bed. No real strength left in his body, while Elijah just keeps moving. Fucking quiet breathy sounds and more slick out of him with every thrust. 

He can feel the fire in his belly get stroked higher and higher with every thrust of, that hits spot on. With his face mushed in the pillows, ass even more up then before, Elijah can go deeper, fill him more. His boyfriend is panting harshly behind him being silent like always beside his breathing. 

But Gavin can hear him murmur something under his breath, but can’t understand it, his mind too full of pleasure. 

Then something changes, Elijah pulls him closer, his thrust getting shorter but harder. He groans louder which forms into a loud moan when he can finally feel it. 

Elijah’s knot.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabs his hair harshly, pulling him, against his boyfriend's sweaty chest. Hands move to his neck, being better to hold him against it. Gavin moans with the movement because Elijah doesn’t stop to ram himself inside him, his back bowed, harsh breath against his ear now. 

Then he can feel it start to swell, coming back bigger with every thrust. Elijah now even lets out little noises of pleasure under his breath, louder in his ears. Before Gavin can even think about, if he even could do that, he can hear Elijah curse, not stopping in his thrusts, and he can feel the knot pressing in. 

Another louder scream leaves his lips when it doesn’t just move in a little, but gets deeper and deeper with every movement, filling him up and breaching him more than everything else ever did. Gavin can’t take the situation, his mouth just falling open, spit dripping from his reddish lips, tears rolling down from eyes that turned over. It’s too much and not enough.

“Good little whore. Taking my knot so good.”

Gavin can’t really answer him, just whimper when Elijah continues to press his knot in, ramming it in with every thrust. He fears a second that he will tear, but just the next his body is taken over again by pleasure. 

Elijah is praising or cursing, he doesn’t really understand, to deep now in his own space, eyes glassy just feeling the pleasure and pain. But he does understand the loud moan of his name. And then he feels it. 

The knot is not just longer pressing against his hole, it’s inside him fully. He feels so full, stretched over his limits, his blood singing with lust. He whimpers at the feeling, enjoying how deep they are connected, when Elijah bites harshly down on his neck, draws blood and Gavin is done.

His boyfriend pulls him closer, thrust hard two, three more times and then he comes. Hot cum filling Gavin inside, mixing with his own slick, more than his body is used too. And he comes with a gargled wail loudly, trashes in Elijah’s grip and white spots appearing before his eyes and he feels like flying. 

They stay like greek statues caught in the act for a few seconds before Elijah’s grips loosen and Gavin falls down face first, his arms not cooperating to catch him. Elijah is panting hard above him, Gavin can feel any deep breath he takes through his pulsing cock. 

He feels so good. So good. Filled by his boyfriend, everything plugged in so deeply. It’s heaven. If his muscles would cooperate at all he would smile.

The sweet peace he is feeling is not for long, Elijah seems to have calmed down a little and his gripping him not all to gently, he tries to protest, but just whimpers when it makes the knot push and pull inside him. Pulses of pleasure running up his skin.

Elijah turns him to the side, settles his head on a dry spot of the many pillows. And yes, that is more comfortable, it will be better to rest this way, till the knot goes down, he can take a little nap, resting. 

But again Elijah has other plans and just when Gavin closed his eyes and settled with a happy sigh, he gets moved again. The leg that’s skin is not pressed against the bed, is taken in a smooth hand and pulled by the knee to open him up. He whimpers in confusion when this pulls at the knot.

“You thought I was finished with you, whore? Oh, no no no. We aren’t even near the finish line.” is purred darkly next to his ear, he can feel the Cheshire cat grin against his skin.

Elijah moves, the position giving him less leverage and the fact that they are still connected, but he grinds his cock and knot back into Gavin, pulling at the stretch. 

“I will fuck you on my knot. Fill you again, make you burst with my cum. That even the knot can’t keep it in.”

Gavin’s eyes cross in pleasure, his mouth open and just incoherent noises falling out. Pleasure all too prominent again in his body. A hand finds his way back around his neck, pressing him closer to Elijah and into any thrust. 

“Will make you come again, without touching your dick, like the little whore you are.” Is promised darkly to him with a deep thrust, that makes him go louder. 

His hands scrabble to the arm around him, trying to find anything to hold onto, while Elijah fucks into his warm body, into the slick and cum he left behind. He chuckles above him. 

Gavin just holds onto the ride, taking every impossible deeper press of the knot, whimpering when its pulled, stretching his hole. He doesn’t know anymore. He can just take, the drug hitting its peak. 

Then his hand, that is just useless laying at his side, is grabbed and pulled, he can feel his own warm skin under his fingers, but then he feels it and moans weakly. 

Elijah lays it together with his hand over his stomach, where he is filled to the brim, his stomach bulging with all the cum and slick. Elijah presses his hand down onto it and Gavin trashes, it makes everything move and pain shoots up his spine, but Elijah doesn’t let off. 

“That, whore? That’s me moving in you, fucking my cum deep inside. I will fill you up so much more.” 

Elijah groans at the end and yes Gavin can feel his still hard cock moving inside him. It’s a concept his brain doesn’t get, but it feels so good. But he still whimpers, his own hand trying to feel more. 

The thrust keep coming, literally pressing Elijah’s cock into Gavin’s hand. With a twist of his hips, Elijah goes even deeper, presses himself even closer and Gavin gets cross-eyed with the pleasure. 

He doesn’t notice that he is screaming and thrashing, trembling in Elijah’s grip, coming once again, the pleasure sneaking up on him. He is flying again even higher, not knowing where is up or down, left or right. Just feeling the lust burn to him, being stretched so deeply, Elijah at his side. 

Everything turns black. 

——-

——-

He comes to himself slowly, his mind foggy, not yet fully alert. He is cushioned on something soft and strong. He nuzzles sleepy against it sighs happily at the nice sensation it has against his stubbled cheeks. 

A fond chuckle fills the room.

Then a hand moves into his hair, starting to pat it gently, making him purr. He smiles against his pillow. He likes that. 

Even when the scratching hand in his hair tries to pull him back to sleep, his body slowly wakes up. Drowsy he opens his eyes, the light of the room is tuned down, making it easy to adjust to the scene.

He looks from the dark fabric he is pillowed on, up to the owner of said pillow, at it is not a pillow but a meaty thigh clad in well worn soft sweatpants. 

Elijah is sitting against the headboard, his glasses on his nose, looking prim and proper like always but more casual, soft, working on something on the tablet in his lap. His right hand continues to move through Gavin’s hair, finding the best spots. 

Gavin purrs when he finds a good one and presses deeper, massaging the skin.

“How are you feeling, Gav?”

He presses back into the hand once more and sighs happily before he answers. 

“G’’d”, he slurs more than talking. 

He feels tired but good, like after a long warm sleep. Satisfaction present in any cell of his body. 

Elijah smiles above him. Gavin smiles back sleepily and nuzzles his tight again. He shifts a little, to be closer against his boyfriend and than feels the rest of his body. A shock of pain-pleasure moves through his body and he groans.

“Easy, Gav.”

He whimpers in answer, getting more aware of his body. He feels clean not overly sweaty from their activity, one of the many blankets his thrown over his lower body ending over his stomach. 

Gavin shifts a little more and moans again, he can feel wetness between his legs and a phantom feeling of pain. Ever curious as a detective he moves one hand down his body. It’s slow he still feeling so heavy in his limbs. 

He whimpers when he comes to his goal. He is swollen and used, wetness clinging to his cock and folds, to the skin of his thigh. Moving along the V of his groin, he whimpers how abused the skin feels, it's tingling with pleasure. He feels so open. Slick is flowing from his hole when he moves to it, he catches some on his fingers but doesn’t dare to move in. 

Everything crashes back into him. His memory is hazy but he remembers the feeling of being taken, being fucked with a knot, on a knot, feeling so full and stretched, wet. He whimpers.

“You were so beautiful for me, Gav.” Elijah praises him from above, understanding what Gavin just remembers. “So good, so responsive.” 

More whimpers leave his lips. He moves back, hides against Elijah tight, legs pressed together. 

Elijah chuckles again and strokes gently against his chair.

“I take you liked it?”

Shyly Gavin nods against him. He liked it very much. 

“Marvelous. The drug is hard to come by, but I’m sure we can arrange something for the future. As my own new little toy, you don’t have to wait maybe extra prepare, it did do a number on you. And of course the drug I myself took to make that all possible have to wait. And-”

Gavin drones him a little out. Sometimes when Elijah starts to talk he needs a long time to stop. It's adorable, but his mind is still not on the level to fully take it all in. Already tingling happy with the thought of doing it again in the future. 

“-but before that, you have to eat and drink a little and fully clean up. I know how much you like a mess, but this would have ruined the bed. Maybe next time I can come on you first?”

Gavin whimpers at the thought and he already knows that the innocently asked question won't stay a question for long. 

Elijah pats his hair a few times before he moves away, moves his whole body and Gavin looks up confused. His boyfriend turns back to him, with a bottle of water and a plate of fruit.

“Here eat and drink. Then you can some rest more before we do anything else,” is commanded with a soft voice.

Noticing how hungry and thirsty he is, Gavin sots up with a little whimper, everything arches, but in a good way. Elijah pulls him closer, next to him, so he is at Gavin’s side. 

On the plate, is watermelon and cantaloupe, two of his favorite fruits. He smiles happily down on them and starts to munch. They will make him feel a little better in no time. His heart blooms with how much care Elijah takes of him. 

Elijah shuffles him even closer, so he can bring an arm around him, for a little side hug, Gavin's head ending on his boyfriend's shoulder. The water bottle finds its way next to him. Elijah smiles too before he gives Gavin an adoring kiss on his forehead.

“I love you, Gav.”

He blushes but keeps smiling.

“Love you too, Eli.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was not prepared for this.


End file.
